


Purr For Me

by canthelpmyselves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catboy Sam, Cursed Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Not Amused, M/M, allusions to porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Dean really hates witches, Gabriel really loves catboys, Sam really hates being cursed and Castiel knows better than to ask questions.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Purr For Me

Dean hates witches. Really, really, **really** hates witches. He sneezed three times quickly before managing to shove some scratchy paper towels to his nose. His eyes are itchy and slightly swollen but he still managed to send a dark glare toward his brother. Sam grimaced and backed up a couple more feet but it wasn’t like there was really a lot of space in their motel room.

“I could sleep in the car,” Sam offered hesitantly.

“Oh no ‘ou don’!” Dean grumbled around the paper towel. “‘Ou ain’ s’edding in Baby!”

Sam had the audacity to roll his eyes and cross his arms over his chest. “Fine. You can sleep in the car.”

“Bedder me than ‘ou!”

The flutter of wings caught both of their attention and a second later, two angels popped into the room. As usual, Castiel’s eyes immediately locked onto Dean but Gabriel took a moment to look around the shabby room with distaste before focusing on the hunters. It was obvious the moment he realized what was wrong because his eyes practically bugged out and his mouth dropped open, the lollipop he had been sucking on falling to the grimy carpet. When he blindly reached out to slap at Castiel’s chest with the back of his hand, Sam huffed and dropped down onto the bed.

“Oh, my,” Castiel said with surprise. “Sam, you have a tail.”

“Cat ears,” Gabriel squeaked.

Castiel tilted his head and nodded. “And ears.”

“We k’ow,” Dean grumbled. “‘Upid wit’hes.”

“Cupid winters?” Cas questioned, turning back to Dean just as he sneezed again.

“I think he said ‘lupid writers’,” Gabriel mumbled, still eyeing Sam intently.

“That makes no sense,” Castiel objected.

“Neither does cupid winters,” the archangel argued, moving across the room to stand between the two bed so he was behind Sam. He snapped his fingers with one hand toward Dean before reaching out with his other to pinch the tip of one ear.

“Hey!” Sam shouted, almost falling off the bed when he jumped. “Don’t touch them!”

“It’s a curse,” Dean growled. He paused and then grinned real big. “Hey! My sinuses are clear!” He tossed away the paper towels and breathed in deeply with satisfaction. “Anyway, short story, Sammy here was being a little bitch so a local witch cursed Sam with cat parts until he stops being said little bitch.”

“I wasn’t being a bitch, jerk!” Sam argued. “Just because I didn’t want her pawing all over me…”

“Someone pawed at you?” Gabriel interrupted. “Was there stroking involved?”

“No!” Sam answered loudly just as Dean snickered out a ‘yes’.

“We were questioning her and she tried to rub his head,” Dean explained with a chuckle. “Sammy pushed her hand away and she got mad.”

Sam huffed and looked at Gabriel. “Can you fix this?” he demanded.

Gabriel’s eyes sparkled as he lifted a knee to the bed and proceeded to crawl across it toward the taller man. “Fix what?” he smirked. “You’re a cat-boy. A big, tall, fluffy cat-boy.”

Sam glared at him fiercely. “This isn’t funny!”

“Oh, Sammikins, ‘amused’ isn’t the emotion I’m feeling right now,” the former trickster purred. He licked his lips as he got off the bed and began crowding Sam up against the wall.

“Dude!” Dean yelped loudly, dropping the grin and giving the angel his own version of bitch-face. “Stop that…. that… whatever that is!”

“My brother has an obsession with cat-boy pornography,” Castiel said in a deeply disappointed voice. “It rivals your gay tentacle kink.”

Dean sputtered and turned bright red. “I don’t…! That’s not…! I can explain!”

“Gabriel, stop that!” Sam begged as the other man rubbed his cheek along the length of Sam’s twitchy tail.

Castiel sighed and snapped his fingers, dropping him and Dean into the front seat of Baby. “Perhaps it would be best if we locate the witch responsible for this and have her reverse the spell.”

“I can’t just leave my little brother with that pervert!”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed in concentration as he looked back toward the motel room. “Dean, I do believe that you would be happier not witnessing what is currently going on.”

“Oh hell no!” Dean growled, reaching for the door handle and shoving it open. 

Castiel grabbed his wrist before he could exit and shook his head. “Gabriel has just discovered Sam has a furry belly and multiple nipples. Do you really want to see that?”

Dean paled and slammed the door shut, not even cringing at his own treatment of Baby. “I’m gonna gank that witch so hard!” he muttered, starting the engine.

*~*

“WHATTHEHELL?!!!”

Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean with confusion. “What?”

Dean’s jaw worked up and down silently as he stared at Sam, or rather, Sam’s hair. Castiel, who had walked into the bunker’s library right behind Dean, tilted his head curiously. “Sam, have you been cursed again?” he asked.

“Cursed?” Sam shut the book he’d been reading and turned to face them. “What are you talking about?”

“You have feline attributes again,” Castiel pointed out.

“Cat ears, dude!” Dean finally managed to yelp. “You have cat ears again!”

Sam blushed and quickly reached up to grab the furry triangles, pulling them off and shoving them in a pocket. “Um, sorry. Forgot about those,” he mumbled.

“Oh,” Castiel said in a bland tone. “It is an accessory. Like a headband.”

Sam nodded, still looking embarrassed. “Um, yeah.”

“Samantha, that’s girlie as hell,” Dean teased, calming down. “Why do you even have that? Just get a haircut, man.”

“Well,” Sam said hesitantly, “they’re sort of a gift.”

Dean snorted as he threw himself down in a chair. “Some chick bought you a cat headband? Was it Becky?” he teased.

“I bought them,” Sam corrected after taking a deep breath. He squared his shoulders and met Dean’s eyes firmly. “Because my lover likes them. Remember Gabriel’s reaction to them when I was cursed?”

Dean’s eyes widened and he gave a strangled chuckle. “You’re dating a female version of Gabriel?”

Sam cleared his throat and rubbed the side of his neck. “Uh, not exactly.”

“What does that mean?” Dean asked warily.

Castiel moved closer, staring at Sam intently. “You exude traces of grace,” he pointed out. “You have been with an angel.” He paused and stepped a bit closer, studying Sam. “It almost feels like…”

Dean slowly shook his head. “No. No! Tell me I’m wrong, Sam! Not him! He’s dead!”

Sam shrugged one shoulder. “Like no one else ever resurrected?”

“Not him! He’s annoying! A pest! He killed me, Sammy! Hundreds of times! He turned you into a car! Anyone else but him!”

“Brother,” Castiel whispered hopefully.

The door on the other side of the room slammed open.

“Guess who’s back from the dead!” a loud voice called out gleefully.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt as a Supernatural fanfic. My youngest and I have been binge watching the show after the Legends episode mentioned the Winchesters. I'd forgotten just how much I adored Gabriel.


End file.
